By the wide clinical application of the third-generation cephalosporins, Gram-positive bacteria have become to be frequently isolated. Particularly, methicillin-resistant Staphylococcus aureus (hereinafter, referred to as MRSA) has been more frequently isolated, and becomes a serious problem in clinical field, because infectious diseases caused by MRSA are difficult to be treated. For example, vancomycin, which has been broadly used for infectious diseases caused by MRSA in these days, is difficult to be administered because of its side effects, and glycopeptide-resistant bacteria are supposed to increase in future by administration thereof. Moreover, it has recently been reported the increase in isolation of methicillin-resistant and coagulase-negative Staphylococci (MRCNS). Under these circumstances, it has been desired to develop a safe drug having potent anti-MRSA and anti-MRCNS activities.